Audrey Jensen
Audrey Jensen is a main protagonist in Scream. Growing up as a pastor’s daughter, Audrey was always under a watchful eye. Her father didn’t expect perfection from her; in fact that was what he preached, that there could be no perfection. As a Lutheran, her father was very forgiving and understanding, but Audrey couldn’t believe in God as she didn’t have any faith, unlike her father. She had one friend, Emma Duval. Because of Emma, Audrey learned to stick up for herself and remain strong in the face of adversity. As long as she had that one person who had her back, nothing else mattered. However, she relied on the girl for too much. She turned her into a crutch. And so when childhood tormentor, Nina Patterson took Emma from her, she came undone at the seams and fell apart. She was lost in this angry pit of darkness that she for the life of her couldn’t seem to crawl out from. And watching Emma in the halls beside Nina only made her feel worse. Emma knew how much Nina tortured her since the 4th grade. But the idea of popularity seemed to get to her. She was now dating a jock and dressing in prettier, girlier clothes. It made Audrey sick and vengeful and alone. Until she met Noah Foster inside Nightmare Level. Noah could make her laugh on the days when she wished she was dead. That strength and that courage that was stripped away from her the day Emma joined the darkside, it all started to come back to her the more time she spent with this overly energetic spaz. He made her feel normal again, instilled the hope that not everyone sucked. She is portrayed by Bex Taylor-Klaus in the series. Personality Aided by the tempting adventure offers of her friend Noah, Audrey is rambunctious and is never known to turn down a chance at fun. Even the sound of a predator-serial killer is enough to perk her senses, with her eager curiosity constantly leading her deeper and deeper into adventure; and trouble. Though brave and curious, Audrey can be understandably foolish, as she can't understand the troubles of flirting with danger. Her mischievous nature and carefree attitude are dangerous when mixed with her thirst for adventure. Audrey is known to be sassy, being defensive of her own accomplishments and giving her best friend cheek when prompted. Though Noah sometimes tries to claim her ideas as his own, Audrey will not stand for being overlooked and is clever and strong enough to do something about it. Despite these flaws, Audrey is an encouraging friend and kind to Noah, even when he makes an error. No matter what he says or does, she maintains the friendship. Audrey has become much more mature, practically built on persistence and responsibility. Piper Shaw's poor reign has made her realize the importance of accountability, as she has seen first and what Noah's lack of interest in sexuality has caused. She often tries to speak sense to Noah, standing as his voice of reason, firm and resolute in her beliefs with a cutting edge to her argument. Audrey isn't one to be stamped down with words, as she can hold her own in a verbal battle, parrying each of Noah's defenses with offenses of her own. No amount of yelling and accusations can beat down Audrey's stubborn nature. Audrey is also known to be a fearless and loyal friend, willing to stand up to Piper in order to help her do something about Lakewood's Queen Bee Nina Patterson. She also leaps into battle, rendering her courageous and willing to fight both physically and verbally for justice, her steadfast faithfulness in Noah, and good reason. Trivia Gallery Scream-john-karna-on-explosive-threesome-and-jealousy-zoe-audrey-noah-cfmp-lead.jpg COvE82TW8AAc84V.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters